Le Diablo Blac: King of Kings
by Blame the Cupcake
Summary: A slightly gruesome song fic about Remy after Antartica. It's done to Motorhead and not to be read if your squimish. It contains blood, gore, and death though not Remy's. I rated it just to be safe, so enjoy.


_I don't own the X-Men, Remy, Motorhead or any of there lyrics though I did buy a couple of there CD's. Don't sue me, I don't have any money so it would be a waste of your time._

_

* * *

_

_Behold the King, the King of Kings. On your knees dog. All hail._

They never understood what they had. After he had been left he was truly unleashed, and morals he had were thrown out the window. Now he was merciless and cruel, not caring about any but himself.

_Bow down to the, bow down to the King.  
Bow down to the, bow down to the King._

Now was his revenge. He had always gotten the shaft in life but now he wouldn't take it anymore. No more would he let himself be taken advantage of, no more letting himself be hurt, no more anything.

_The King grinned red as he walked from the blaze, Where the traitor lost both his name and his face._

His eyes glowed red as he stared into the mirror before him. Remy LeBeau nor was he Gambit, he was much more powerful and dangerous. He was Le Diablo Blac and he answered to no man.

_Through the halls and the corridors stinging in blood, He tasted his grin and it tasted good. The King took his head. Left him broken and dead._

He walked through the halls of the mansion till he came to a closed door. Pushing the door open he walked in and out of no where a fist came and hit him in the face. He smiled, tasting the blood from his split lip. Taking a card from his pocked he charged it and threw it at the winged man in front of him, hitting him in the face. He turned and left the room, leaving the headless body where it lye on the floor, staining the carpet red.

_Bow down to the, bow down to the King. Bow down to the, bow down to the King. Bow down to the, bow down to the King._

He had lost him mind, he knew, but didn't really care anymore. They had to pay for what they had done to him, they would not get away. No, this was the last day for the X-Men.

_The King left none living, none able to tell. The King took their heads and he sent them to hell._

The hallways were littered with bodies and blood. Furniture was broken, vases shattered, and pictures worth millions now lay of the floor like pieces of garbage.

_Their screams echoed loud in the place of their death. Ripped open they died. With their final breath. They hailed to the King, the King of Kings._

There screams echoed in his ears, which he enjoyed more than any band or orchestra he had ever heard in his life. He looked down at the people in front of him, most dead, but one still lived. "Remy please!" the green eyed beauty begged, tears streaming down her cheeks. He smiled at her slightly and she relaxed a little thinking herself saved, but then he brought his bo staff down on her head and her relief ended and so did her life.

_Bow down to the, bow down to the King. Bow down to the, bow down to the King. Bow down to the, bow down to the King._

Down the halls he moved in search of more victims. They had failed to give him justice so he had to get it for himself. They should have known not to go against him.

_Into the dirt, his will be done. Now feel your fear, there can be only one._

He could hear pounding feet as many ran from him, and he smiled. A chase, that would be fun. Few would turn to fight him as he caught up, but most continued to run from the mutant with devil's eyes doing devil's work.

_Bow down, bow down, bow down to the ... Bow down, bow down, bow down, bow down to the ... Bow down, bow down to the... Bow down to the, bow down to the King. Bow down to the ... Bow down, bow down, bow down._

They found themselves cornered. A group of twelve or so mutants turned to face there purser. None had ever met this devil that was so intent to kill, but they knew there would be no mercy from him. A few dropped to there knees and begged, while others stood silently excepting there fate.

_The King is here, now feel your fear. The King of Kings._

His eyes glowed a bright red as he smiled down at the group. None dared to fight him, no fun there so no point in wasting time. He turned and stared walking for the front door not to far away. Blasting away the debris that blocked the exit along with the doors themselves he walked out not turning around. Relief rushed threw the young mutants along with fear of him coming back or some trick he might be playing. No they did not notice the glowing deck of cards on the ground, that is, they didn't notice it till it was too late.

_All hail, all hail the King. On your knees, on your knees for the King. The King of Kings, there is only one._

Le Diablo Blac walked off the grounds and threw the now ruined gates. He did not seem to notice the giant explosion behind him that engulfed the whole mansion in flames, or the sudden gust of air or the massive tremor that accompanied the blast. No, he did not seem to notice any of it as he walked off into the night, a small smile playing on his lips.

* * *

_The song was King of Kings by Motorhead, a great band I highly suggest. Yes I know this story was a little gruesome but I wrote it anyways. I don't like Rogue and I think what happened to Remy was unfair and not much was done about it. I do think it was a little excessive to kill everyone but yeah, not many people want to read about him just talking about the emotional ramifucations of the event so I just wrote this instead. Please leave me a review, and if you hated it please tell me why. As always I'm LJ and thanks for reading. _


End file.
